1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support surface, and more particularly, to an inflatable and deformable support surface for a plurality of wound paper rolls adapted to conform to dimensional variations in the rolls to provide uniform support for the rolls during their removal from the winding apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper, after being manufactured, is wound in a roll formed between a pair of spaced chucks. The rolls may be of various diameters and widths. Due to dimensional variations, particularly in diameters, some means is necessary to uniformly support the rolls during the unchucking process and prior to further handling and processing.
Heretofore, it was common to support the rolls on a table during the unchucking process. The table was provided with sections which were raised independently to support all the wound paper rolls evenly during the unchucking process, regardless of length and diameter. The rolls, after unchucking, were then removed or off-loaded from the table support by uniform handling apparatus.
Often, the rolls were not evenly supported and would become stuck in their chucks if of a diameter larger than the distance from the chuck to the table or roll freely off the table, creating a safety and production problem during the off-loading procedure, if not of a sufficient diameter to contact the table when dropped from the chucks. This was caused because the table support was rigid and unforgiving. Variations in the wound roll diameter of individual rolls were in no way compensated for along with variations in the length of the roll. The table was also formed from nonfriction generating material which could serve as an aid in gripping and steadying the roll.